


"do you wanna roleplay?"

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he meant the kinky stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"do you wanna roleplay?"

Patrick gets closer to his boyfriend, beaming at him before kissing his lips. "Do you wanna roleplay?" he asks, soft.

Pete looks at him, thinking he means the kinky stuff. "Yeah," he nods.

Patrick smiles from ear to ear before going to get what they need. He goes to get paper, pen, dices and the rulebook for Dungeons & Dragons.

When he comes back, Pete looks fairly confused but then starts laughing. "I thought you meant - !" he says between a giggle fit, his sides hurting with laughter. "I thought you meant the kinky stuff."

"Oh my God, Peter." Patrick rolls his eyes as Pete sits down on the dinning table and he opens the rulebook. "You idiot."

"You know you love me," Pete grins.

"Regretfully," Patrick mutters before they start playing.


End file.
